


big fans

by darlingtimes



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, there is no romance really tonooka is just. thinking, tonooka is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingtimes/pseuds/darlingtimes
Summary: Tonooka watches KniRoun through the eyes of someone else.
Relationships: Mizuno Kaya/Tonooka Takumi
Kudos: 7





	big fans

**Author's Note:**

> i won’t put this in the rare pair collection because there ended up being about zero romantic implications if you aren’t looking for it (i am. a little bit. they could kiss later, just for fun), but tonooka and mizuno for free prompt day! one's a big fan of kniroun, one's a big fan of tsuzurun!
> 
> hope you enjoy!

“And who are you two here to see?” Hatsue Usui smiled at the young men beside her, having finished her monologue about her lovely, talented grandson. They were all sitting in the row reserved for guests of the Company, waiting for _Knights of Round IV_ to begin.

“Kaya Mizuno. I’m a representative of Mizuno Enterprises, a sponsor of the Mankai Company--I’m not personally acquainted with any of the cast, actually, I… I shouldn’t be sitting here, but the director insisted.” The younger one flushed and shrank into his seat a little, fiddling with his playbill and glancing nervously at the bouquet by his feet.

“Takumi Tonooka, representative of End Links, also a sponsor for the production of this play.” He smiled easily, and faced forwards to deflect further conversation. He probably should’ve just gotten a regular seat and avoided the chatty old lady, instead of sitting in the same one from opening night, but, well. It was a good view, and he wasn't gonna let it go to waste.

“Oh, so you're here on business? But who are these lovely flowers for, Mizuno? You seem like a big fan.”

“I’m just delivering these on the behalf of Mizuno Enterprises, as a show of support for the company...”

Before Hatsue could pry any further, a voice came over the speakers to announce the start of the show.




The immersion was incredible, as it had been the prior nights. Tonooka was still amazed at how the real the actors made their characters feel, how every expression and ad-lib felt true to the world they had created on the stage. He couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride in his chest at his hand in realizing this production.

And yet, his amazement didn’t seem to hold a candle to the boy beside him--Mizuno was maybe only a few years younger than Tonooka, but the way he watched the play with widened eyes and bated breath at every turn of the plot made him seem like a child experiencing Wonderland. Despite the way he’d cowered in his seat before the play like he didn’t belong there, he had no qualms about being swallowed into the performance.

Was he devout to KniRoun, too? Or was this all brand-new to him? Either way, his enthrallment was contagious. Tonooka already knew the plot like the back of his hand, so he found himself looking out of the corner his eye to watch Mizuno leaning forward in his seat, quietly gasping at the actors’ line deliveries or their skilled fights, leaking tears at the sad scenes.

The vicarious joy he felt reminded him of the first time he’d met someone else who loved KniRoun like he did. It’d been a while since he’d felt that kind excitement, a sense of connection that wasn’t suppressed with a formal facade at work, or through a screen on SNS. His heart twinged a bit at the long-forgotten feeling.




It was curtain call, and Mizuno looked like he was about to clap his hands off in lieu of starting a standing ovation. Tonooka clapped, too, much more reservedly. His eyes lingered for just a second on his old friend before the cast exited the stage.

“A fantastic show, don’t you think? It certainly made me cry!” The grandma had started talking again. At least it looked like she was targeting Mizuno.

“It really was fantastic! The story was rich in emotion and plot, and the characters’ motivations were so beautifully twisted in, as always…” (So he knew the story already?)

Mizuno and Hatsue chatted some more, and as Tonooka left his seat, he heard them mention visiting the cast at the dressing room--or maybe just the grandma, since Mizuno seemed to be protesting, saying something about how he could have the staff deliver his bouquet. Maybe he was one of those fans who liked to keep his distance. 

Not that it mattered what kind of fan he was, really. Tonooka was good with people, but he wasn’t about to go out of his way to talk to Mizuno here, even he if did want to get to know someone who looked that obsessed with KniRoun. It was doubtful they’d ever run into each other again, anyway--they probably wouldn't sit in the same row again, and their respective companies were so big that there was no way they’d ever work together.

That’s what Tonooka thought, but as fate would have it, he found Mizuno sitting at the local coffee shop the next afternoon, vigorously writing something down. Oddly enough, Tonooka felt more shocked at the fact that he was writing it analog than the fact that he had appeared in the first place. (Was he one of those bloggers with really specific routines?)

Tonooka didn’t really believe in fate, but he sort of believed in chances. That’s why he called out to Chiga in high school, why he aimed for his dream job, why he bothered to bet on a stage adaptation of his favorite franchise with an unknown theater troupe. Chances were easy to take. So why not call out to this guy? Maybe it’d end up better than the last time.

He walked up to Mizuno’s table with a smile on his face and said, “Mizuno, was it? I remember you from the KniRoun play. Say, do you like the games, too?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> after this, tonooka finds out he was absolutely wrong. but in my fun little head they get to talk more anyway because mizuno's nice, and maybe tonooka’s nosy and wonders why mizuno was so INTO the play... tonooka might just want someone to talk to y'know...


End file.
